La voix de la raison
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Midorima écoute Oha-asa à la radio le matin, pour changer! Et apprend qu'en ce jour, quelque chose de spécial devrait lui arriver! Yaoi.
**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Pairing:** Midorima x Kuroko.

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Drabble/ UR/ Yaoi/ Fluff/ Romance!

 **NDA: ** Et oui, **encore** un drabble Kuroko no basuke, avec cette fois ci un couple trop peu utilisé -bouhou- j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

 **La voix de la raison**

 _« Aujourd'hui pour les cancer, cette journée va être pleine de rebondissements. Des choses que vous pensiez impossibles vont se produire et votre point de vue apparemment sans faille se fissurera. Surtout pour les personnes avec un prénom ou nom commençant par ''Mi''. Ouvrez grand vos oreilles et vos yeux, car aujourd'hui, vous trouverez l'amour, le vrai, le bon.»_

 _Mi_ dorima avait sa tasse à mi chemin entre ses mains et ses lèvres, le regard dans le vague. Un nom commençant par ''Mi''... Midorima. Pour les cancer... Il était Cancer... Allait-il donc vraiment trouver aujourd'hui l'amour?!

Bien sûr! Oha-asa avait **toujours** raison, donc il devait absolument faire attention aujourd'hui et laisser traîner ses oreilles, il ne voulait pas louper le coche! Ce serait con quand même, qui sait quand une telle chose se reproduirait?

Il finit donc de petit déjeuner et alla se préparer, restant bizarrement plus de temps dans la salle de bain que d'habitude... Il sortit de la pièce, un nouveau parfum émanait de lui et ses cheveux et sa peau étaient aussi plus brillants que d'habitude...! Bah quoi?! Il fallait bien se mettre en valeur non? Dommage qu'il soit obligé de porter l'uniforme sinon il aurait mis les nouveaux vêtements qu'il avait achetés la veille!

Il finit par se stopper dans sa marche sur le chemin de Teiko en se rendant compte que... Qu'il agissait comme une fille! Ses joues rosirent légèrement et il secoua la tête.

_ Midorima-kun.

Ce dernier n'eut même pas la décence de sursauter -il se retint- et se tourna vers le nouveau venu en remontant ses lunettes.

_ Kuroko.

_ Hai, ohayo.

_ Hm.

Ils reprirent leur route en silence avant que le bleuté ne lâche un:

_ Midorima-kun a changer de parfum.

 _«Ouvrez grand vos oreille»_

Le vert, étonné, tourna la tête sur le côté et la baissa vers le plus petit qui regardait droit devant lui.

_ Hn... Répondit-il en se reprenant.

Mais d'un coup, ses yeux furent attirés vers quelque chose de... Violet/jaune bizarre sur le cou du joueur fantôme.

 _« Ouvrez grand vos yeux »_

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et l'interpella.

_ Kuroko, tu as un bleu sur le cou... Enfin un ''bleu''. Marmonna t-il pour lui même.

_ C'est un suçon.

Shintaro manqua de s'étouffer, après tout Tetsuya venait de confirmer ses soupçons, mais étrangement, cela l'embêtait, beaucoup trop.

_ Ah. Tu as donc une petite amie. Momoi?

_ Non, c'est juste un pervers qui m'a mordu dans le métro hier. Annonça platement le passeur.

Le vert s'arrêta subitement en chemin, l'air grave et les poings serrés.

_ Je te demande pardon? Siffla t-il.

Kuroko se stoppa et se retourna vers lui.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je lui ais mis un coups de pieds entre les jambes et il s'est fait arrêter par la police. Apparemment, ce n'était pas son premier coups d'essais.

Qu'importe! Shintaro était furieux et ses yeux luisaient d'une colère à peine contenue!

_ Je n'aie pas l'impression que ça te choque plus que ça! S'énerva t-il.

_ Si. J'ai fais des cauchemars cette nuit. Répondit le bleu en frissonnant légèrement.

Midorima se calma et sans comprendre pourquoi...

 _«Des choses que vous pensiez impossibles vont se produire»_

Il prit Kuroko dans ses bras.

Ce dernier eu un petit hoquet surpris mais ne dit rien. Bien au contraire, apaisé par l'étreinte rassurante de son ami, il s'accrocha à sa veste très fort et enfouit son visage contre sa chemise d'uniforme.

Midorima ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça mais ça avait été instinctif, il avait vus la crainte dans les yeux bleu et n'avait pas réfléchis, ni hésiter.

Par Oha-asa, si il mettait la main sur ce type il allait lui casser la gueule! Il haussa un sourcil à ce ''casser la gueule'' mental, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais penser avant mais fut bien vite sortit de ses pensées quand le plus petit s'accrocha à lui. Un parfum de vanille émanait des vêtements de Kuroko et l'odeur de noix de coco des cheveux bleu turquoise le figèrent sur place.

Kuroko, ce joueur qui l'exaspérait tant par son impassibilité.

Kuroko et son incapacité de jouer sans Aomine.

Kuroko...

 _« Votre point de vue apparemment sans faille se fissurera.»_

Kuroko qui n'était pas sans émotions.

Kuroko qui malgré tout était un bon joueur, qui se surpassait pour eux.

Kuroko qui sentait bon.

Kuroko qui était dans ses bras le faisant se sentir bien.

Kuroko qui répondait à son étreinte.

Tetsuya...

Il desserra doucement son étreinte et le bleuté releva la tête vers lui. Ils se regardèrent ainsi, quelques minutes sous les yeux des passants curieux ou méprisants, avant que le vert ne se baisse lentement, son visage attiré comme par un aimant par celui de son ami, ses lèvres vinrent caressé celles fines et douces de Kuroko qui entrouvrit les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse quelques secondes avant de casser le baiser.

Le cœur de Shintaro dansait la salsa et les papillons dans le ventre de Tetsuya faisaient une fiesta d'enfer!

_ C'est toi... Sortirent-ils en même temps.

 _«...car aujourd'hui, les Verseaux, vous trouverez l'amour, le vrai, le bon»_

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **NDA:**

Hum, oui bon je sais, c'est mielleux! Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez, j'adore ça moi les drabbles bien guimauves j'y peux rien!

Désolée pour le pervers dans le métro...! Mais bon, Kuroko lui à mis un taquet dans les Biiip donc ça va!^^

Je sais aussi que les fic ayant pour thème Mido' et Oha-asa sont légion, enfin je crois, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire à partir de ça donc... Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce petit ''manque d'originalité'' de ma part!

Ah oui, je suis cancer! Vive les cancer, vive Mido-chan!

Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?

Ja ne! **\\(^o^)/**!Kitsune-gwenoo.


End file.
